Disgrace
by Harry Jackson 6124
Summary: Its the story of Sirius Black. Normally people write about James and Lily and Sirius is normally shunted to the side so I thought I'd try and write on Sirius Black who is my favourite HP character. BEING REWRITTEN plz dont read this one it sucks.


Sirius (age 11) 

It was the night of august 31. The next day I would be going to Hogwarts where I hoped to find a home with peers. These few months had been strenuous. My whole family was against me because I had befriended a muggle. I still remember that day as if it was yesterday. At that time I was a perfect black who detested muggles and mudbloods. I was a pureblood maniac but all that changed in just a day.

FLASHBACK

I had woken up at usual time 8:00. I walked down to find Kreacher laying the table. After breakfast I was homeschooled by a tutor who taught me the basics. Before joining Hogwarts I had to take a test as even wizards couldn't live without the basics like Math, English and the rest. I had 3 hours training every day and was free the other time. After study was over I ran out with Regulus and we went and messed about. That afternoon when Regulus went with his friends I went for a walk in the muggle world. With my hands in my pockets and whistling I walked like I didn't have a care in the world.

I was walking along the park when I saw three big boys bullying a younger boy who was a little shorter than me. I laughed to myself when I saw them that the younger boy didn't even have the guts to try and fight them. Then I saw that he was bleeding badly and he was pleading with them to leave him.

The mere sight of it made want to go and help him at that instant. Then I remembered that I was a black and he was filth. Who cared about muggle children bullying someone? I tried to walk away but I couldn't. I decided that I would help him once and then go away.

I ran towards him and yelled," Why the hell are you guys doing this."

The biggest of them said," None of your business. Get lost."

I said," Maybe we can sort it out a little more peacefully."

He said," What's your problem? Is he your boyfriend? And started sniggering.

I wasn't going to be insulted by a great muggle. I punched him in the nose and before the others could react I kicked another and pushed the third guy. I grabbed the younger boy's hand and yelled," Run. Come On FAST." We started running as fast as we could. I knew they were following us so I took as many turns as I could and ran into an alley. We hid behind a bin and waited. The three boys ran straight down the main road and we were free. We staggered back to the park and sat down in a bench completely tired.

He said," Thanks a lot for saving me. By the way I'm Steve Creevey. Who are you?"

I said," I'm Sirius Black. Why were they bullying you?

He said," Well my younger brother did something to annoy them. I think he threw mud at them. Well just then I came there and saw them slapping my brother and went over there like you came. I did something just like you but I told him to run and call for help while I tried to hold them off. Then you came. But help was already coming so in a way you didn't have to do anything. But thanks all the same."

I started laughing at what he said. He joined and we laughed uncontrollably. It was not very funny what he said but it was fun laughing with a friend as I never had a friend. Then I thought to myself, _friend_. I was calling a muggle a friend. Where was the black in me? But I couldn't help liking him. I always loved bravery and this guy stood up to 3 bigger guys to save his brother. He may have gotten beaten up but he was brave enough to stand against them.

I thought to myself," maybe it was okay keeping just one muggle friend".

We sat there talking until his brother came with his mother. As I walked back home I was very confused. I was bound to be. I was liking a muggle and I was a black, one of the oldest purebloods. When I reached home I went inside heading for my room. I needed some time to think.

Just then my mother called to me. She took me to the room where our wall length tapestry was there showing the black family tree. She said," Look at it generations of purebloods. None of them ever even talked to muggles. None had muggle friends. None liked filth. UNLIKE YOU. How dare you befriend a muggle. I thought I taught you that we were purebloods. Not street urchins like that boy you were with at the park."

I became quiet and looked down expecting the worst. I thought my mum was going to say that she would disown me. I managed to say," Mum he's not as bad as the other muggles.

" I don't care. He is a muggle all the same. How dare you roam around with filth."

" Mum please. He is really nice."

" I don't have time to listen to how muggles are nice."

" Ok mum I wont talk to him anymore." I said lying through the teeth.

"Its not a matter of what your gonna do when you've already done it. I expected better of you. I thought you would set a rolemodel for Regulus. Now leave!"

I went away quietly.

END OF FLASHBACK

Since then both my parents along with Bella and Cissy have been cold and Regulus and Andromeda talk to me properly.

After a few days I started to get. Everyone deserves a swcond chance right? Just one mistake and this kind of reaction. I decided to rebel and hang out with that muggle Steve. It didn't make a difference. My mum and dad saw it several times but they didn't say a word. Just some harsh words and done. The same cold, creepy people.

Even they don't say anything to what I do. I decided that once I got to Hogwarts I would get into Gryffindor the house I had always liked after Slytherin. Actually in a way I never had liked Slytherin. I never had a choice when it came to houses. My parents had already hardwired my brain to like Slytherin but now when I saw what the mottos of each house were I decided that I liked Gryffindor best. With these thoughts I drifted into sleep.

I awoke the next day feeling excited at seeing Hogwarts for real at last. I had been Hogsmeade several times but never Hogwarts. I got up took a shower and came out feeling fresh. My trunk had already been packed. The time was 10:00. Soon we reached platform 9 ¾ in King's Cross by side along apparition. My parents were still cold but not as much. After all I was their child. They hugged me and said," Goodbye and do write once in a while. You'll have fun. The slytherin housemaster is a nice man but and don't fear the prefects and other's. You're a black. No one would dare touch you." After all that was over I boarded. Regulus' eyes got misty as the train started to move. I yelled," Bye Regulus. Its only 3 months. I'll be home for Christmas."

I waved till I couldn't see him. I started feeling slightly homesick. After all I had never been anywhere without my parents. But the feeling melted away when I started thinking about Hogwarts. I walked along the corridor searching for a an empty compartment. I found none so I went into one where there was someone sitting waving enthusiastically out of the window.

I walked in and sat down. He noticed and brightly said, " Hey are you a firstie too."

I nodded and said," Yup. By the way I am Sirius. What about you." I left out the Black part. If I wanted normal friends I didn't need that.

He said," I'm James, James Potter" I had heard that the Potters were one of the blood traitors though not as much as the Weasley's who were like that for generations. Only Charlus Potter was the black sheep. He was my Dad's cousin. A blood traitor was great for me and my rebellious nature.

I asked the one thing that all children of our age talk about. Quidditch. It turned out that he loved Puddlemere United just like me. As we went talking about the game time passed and soon the train started to move. I was just telling him about the Heling dive that a chaser did when a red haired girl walk in. She was sobbing pitifully and part of Sirius wanted to comfort her. But he was disgusted. She was going to Hogwarts and she was crying? He continued talking to James. Soon a greasy haired boy hurried in and sat down next to the girl. They looked odd and Sirius knew they weren't right for each other.

She said," I don't want to talk to you" to the greasy haired boy. Sirius wholeheartedly agreed.

The boy enquired," Why not."

She said," Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." She said half crying. Sirius looked at her amused slightly smirking but didn't say anything turning back to James.

"So what" the boy said apparently not understanding her.

" So she is my sister!" she exclaimed.

" She is only a-" he stopped abruptly. But Sirius guessed whatever he was about to say wouldn't be pleasant."

Lucky for the boy the girl didn't seem to notice as she was wiping her eyes.

To change the subject the boy said, "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

Sirius grudgingly agreed for the first time. The boy's trick worked and she gave him a half-smile. The greasy boy looked contented. He said," You'd better be in Slytherin." Encouragingly.

James who had not payed attention to them till now said," "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Sirius said coldly," My whole family have been in Slytherin" expecting him to go away prejudiced. But he said lightly,"Blimey! And I thought you seemed alright."

Sirius very surprised grinned and said," Where are you heading if you've got the choice?"

James said pretended to lift a sword and said enthusiastically," Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad." The greasy boy made a disparaging sound which caught James' attention. He rounded on him glaring at the same time and said," Got a problem with that?"

The greasy boy said slightly sneering," No if you'd rather be brainy than brawny-"

But Sirius cut him saying," "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius was furious. How dare this git talk like that about Gryffindor his favourite.

Just then the red haired girl said in a lofty voice," "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

Sirius and James both imitated her voice," Ooooo…" While they were leaving James tried to trip the Severus boy." Sirius felt no pity for her. She was an idiot to stick up for this slimy fool.

James said," See ya Snivellus" and the compartment door banged. Both of them burst into laughter at them.


End file.
